Yuki Arata
Character First Name: Arata Character Last Name: Yuki IMVU Username: blue05sword Age: 12 Date of Birth: june 24, AN Gender: male Affiliation: Ukiyogakure Height: 5'0 Weight: 123 pounds Occupation: ninja school Scars & Tattoos: (( Tattoos are not available until the age of 18 )) Relationship Status: Single Personality & Behaviour: is very calm and gental person, he can be kind and caring,but he is also very childish but if the situation called for it he can be mature way beyond his years,he is also ADHD so he spaces out alot Bloodline/Clan/Family: Yuki clan Ninja Class: shinobi First Elemental Nature: water Second Elemental Nature: wind Summon: (( Only available for Chuunin and higher )) Weapon of choice: (( Only available for Chuunin and higher )) Strengths: speed stamina hand seals ninjutsu Weaknesses: taijutsu strength genjutsu Weapons Inventory: Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chuunin (60 pieces). Jounin (70 pieces) Kage (80 pieces). Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Light Weapon ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Medium Weapon ((Max 2) costing 7 pieces each): Heavy Weapon ((Max 1) costing 8 pieces each): Small Scroll (cost 5 pieces each): Medium Scroll (cost 6 pieces each): Large Scroll (cost 7 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Soldier Pills ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Total: Jutsu List: Transformation Technique (E-Rank) Clone Technique (E-Rank) Body Replacement Technique (E-Rank) Rope Escape Technique (E-Rank) Generic Sealing Technique (E-Rank) Allies: Rivals: Background Information: he was born in to a small village in the land of waves he lived with his family keeping ther identiy secreat since the yuki clan was hated by many and very few of the yuki clan is left . When he was young his father would teach him about tacticcs and diffrent kinda of snow while his mother taghut him herbology He lived peacfully with his family for 3 years till one day a old shinobithat had batteled to destroy the yuki appered and regonized ther faces and told all the villagers and his family was runed out of town .His parents to keep him safe had gaven him to a family frind that knew about there identiy and had taken him in and had rasid him for a long time till he had decided to leave and travel and he also inspired to become a ninja. he traveled for about 3 years learning as much as he could about his clans history and self tranind him self to increas his speed , his herbal knowledge, and stamina. over the years he became alost imune to the cold he even wore light clothes in winter he also ganind the habit of spining a kuni in his finger.He kept on travilling till he came to a village in hopes to be accepted as a shinobi. Roleplaying Library: Story Progression: Special Events: Casual Encounters: Spars and Battles: Wins: Losses: Training Roleplays: Ninjutsu: Taijutsu: Genjutsu: Intelligence: Strength: Speed: Stamina: Hand Seals: Approved by: Category:Ukiyogakure